Sisters of Battle
In the fictional universe of Warhammer 40,000, the Sisters of Battle, also known as the Adepta Sororitas, are female warriors belonging to the "Ecclesiarchy", the religious arm of the Imperial government. The Sisters devotedly serve the Emperor of Mankind. They enforce the Imperial religion, seeking out and destroying heretics that defy the Emperor's Will. They were officially founded in 36th Millennium by the Ecclesiarch Alexis XXII as Ordes Militant. In the 2nd edition of the game they were a standalone army, but, like the Grey Knights, the 3rd edition codices saw them joined to an Inquisitorial force. They now comprise the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Hereticus, "Witch Hunters", which is tasked with hunting down and destroying heretics and unsanctioned psychics (commonly known as "rogue psykers" or "witches"). As such, the Sisters are found within Codex: Witch Hunters.2 (a book describing the armies and descriptions of the race and its leaders for the original board-game lasting usually around 2 hours long for 3 players, each with their own army to play) The Sisters of Battle are also a playable race in the Dawn of War real-time strategy game, as part of the Soulstorm expansion. Appearance Though not the same as the Space Marines, they do wear similar power armor and have the same general unit set-up. Their weapons tend to be heat- and flame-based, because of the 'purifying' effect of fire, inspired mainly by the popular portrayal of the Emperor as a cleansing fire. This creates an interesting situation as the sororitas lean towards two extremes of weapon types: melta weapons for anti-tank and flame weapons for anti-infantry, both of which being heat based guns. They wear markings determined by their designation, which are Orders instead of Chapters. Lacking the extensive biological/technological upgrades that turn an ordinary human male into a superhuman Space Marine, they are not in the "supersoldier" in terms of combat ability and endurance. They do get armor and weapons which are well beyond those issued to the average human, such as the Imperial Guard. They also gain powerful faith-based abilities to help them combat their foes. Along with physical changes, each order has its own specific color scheme and symbols:2 • Order of Our Martyred Lady wears black armor and red cloth with black lining and grey weapons. • Order of the Valorous Heart wears black armor and black cloth with white lining and grey weapons. • Order of the Ebon Chalice wears black armor and white cloth with black lining and grey weapons. • Order of the Argent Shroud wears silver armor and white cloth with red lining and red weapons. • Order of the Bloody Rose wears red armor and black cloth with white lining and black weapons. • Order of the Sacred Rose wears white armor and black cloth with black lining and black weapons. In Game Original Sisters of Battle Codex The Sisters of Battle were introduced as a playable army in 1997, having only been seen before in pictures. They have recently been given a minor facelift and their army list has been expanded and incorporated into Codex Witch Hunters. Due to their similarities to the Adeptus Astartes, they are afforded much equipment similar to their male counterparts'. They are, however, less resilient than the Space Marines but cost less to compensate. Their organization is also quite similar to the Astartes, being led by a commander, and having many varied tactical based squads.2 HQ and Elites As members of the Witch Hunters, the Sisters of Battle are able to field either an Inquisitor or an Adepta Sororitas Heroine. The Heroines are faithful characters (Canoness adds two faith points, Palatine adds one) and are able to be joined with a retinue of Celestians. They are allowed to bring Priests (HQ characters that don't count as a choice), Arco-flagellants (Elite choice heretics who have been "brain scrubbed" and re-programmed for combat), Celestians (Elite choice veterans that contribute a faith point), Sisters Repentia (Elite choice Sisters trying to redeem "slights" of faith) or Assassins of the Officio Assassinorum (elites). Troops and Fast Attack Squads Battle Sisters make up the bulk of a Sisters of Battle Army. However, since they are connected to Witch Hunters, they may field Inquisitorial Storm Troopers, Inducted Imperial Guardsmen, or Grey Knights using the "by the authority of the Immortal Emperor of Mankind" rule.23 Their Fast Attack units are the Seraphim, and Dominion squads. The Seraphim are stronger sisters who are given jump packs and represent an angelic presence in battle (giving bonuses to allies and a faith point). The Dominion Squads are an additional Fast Attack unit that rides a transport into combat.4 The Retributor squads are Sisters of Battle armed with heavy weapons. Vehicles :Main article: Vehicles of the Imperium (Warhammer 40,000)#Sisters of Battle Vehicles The Sisters of Battle have access to the widespread Rhino transport. However, they do not have access to other Marine vehicles such as Bikes, Land Speeders, Land Raiders, Razorbacks, Predators, Vindicators or Whirlwinds. Sisters have two unique Rhino variants. The first known as the Immolator, which is similar to the Razorback in reducing transport capacity for additional weaponry, but the Immolator is armed with twin-linked heavy flamers, twin-linked heavy bolters, or twin-linked multi-meltas. The Sisters' other variant is the Exorcist, similar in some ways to the Space Marines' Whirlwind; the Exorcist is a multiple missile-launching platform that fires salvos of Exorcist Missiles. The Exorcist, however, requires line of sight and is much more suitable for destroying enemy vehicles due to the high strength of its missiles and the variable number of shots. Along with its increased front armour, this renders the vehicle more suited to the role taken by the Predator in Space Marine armies - its similarity to the Whirlwind is purely cosmetic.needed Dreadnoughts are also unavailable, but with the help of a priest the Sisters of Battle can request the use of Penitent Engines, Dreadnought-esque machines that are cheaper but weaker than their Space Marine counterparts. Penitent engines are also just as uncontrollable as Chaos Dreadnoughts. They also lack the heavy armoured tanks of the Space Marines: such vehicles like the Whirlwind and Vindicator have no direct tactical equivalent, while the nigh supreme Land Raider is almost completely forgotten, unless taken as a dedicated transport for an inquisitor. However, Rough Riders and Leman Russ Battle Tanks may be added if their equivalent inducted force is added using the "by the authority of the Immortal Emperor of Mankind" rule. If no actual Sisters units are included in the army, Predators, Whirlwinds, Dreadnoughts, Bikes, Land Speeders and Land Raiders may be added to the army as allies using the same rule.2 History The Adepta Sororitas has its origins on the world of San Leor. An order known as the Daughters of the Emperor, an all-female cult dedicated to worship of the Emperor, had been discovered there by members of the Ecclesiarchy. Goge Vandire, the High Lord of the Administratum (and also Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum), decided to pay a visit to San Leor and recruit the Daughters into his own private army. The Daughters, at first, refused to accept his authority. Vandire decided to show them that he was blessed by the Emperor - he instructed a soldier in his entourage to shoot him, which after a brief hesitation, he did. However, thanks to the protective field generated by the Rosarius of the Ecclesiarch (which no one but Vandire himself was aware of), Vandire was not harmed. The Daughters took this to be a sign, and swore allegiance to Vandire virtually on the spot. They became the Brides of the Emperor, and were Vandire's most loyal followers.2 During the Siege of the Ecclesiarchal Palace, the Adeptus Custodes, the praetorians of the Emperor himself, tried to approach the Brides and convince them of Vandire's treachery. In a last ditch effort to convince them, the Custodes took Alicia Dominica, leader of the Brides, and her chosen bodyguards deep into the Imperial Palace where they stood before the Emperor himself. What happened there remains unknown - Dominica and her companions were sworn to secrecy - but it became clear that the Brides, who reverted to the title of Daughters of the Emperor, had been awakened to the evil that Vandire represented. Marching into his audience chamber, Dominica paused only to condemn Vandire for his crimes before she beheaded the power-crazed dictator.5 Reportedly, Vandire's final words were "I don't have time to die - I'm too busy!" After this episode, the Decree Passive was proclaimed by newly appointed Ecclesiarch Sebastian Thor, forbidding the Ecclesiarchy from having any men under arms. Under the literal interpretation of the decree however, the Adepta Sororitas were not obligated to disband because the decree made no mention of "women under arms." Thor, recognizing the need for the Ecclesiarchy to have some kind of force and internal regulator, allowed them to remain, even if the spirit of the decree was rather blatantly disregarded.2 The Founding File:Canoness When Thor first took over, there were only 4,000 Daughters of the Emperor, but this quickly expanded to over 10,000 after the Adepta Sororitas (Sisters of Battle) was founded. It was his successor, Alexis the XII, who divided the Sisters into two home worlds and four Orders Militant led by Alicia Dominica and three of her companions who wanted to lead their sisters into battle. The last two major Orders Militant were created two and a half Millennia later in honor of the last of Alicia Dominica's companions. Their Orders were later expanded to hold more than 15,000 Sisters, but their current standing places each Order with no more than 7,000 members.1 Today, the Sisters of Battle are spread across the galaxy in their various conflicts; however, two locations (Terra and Ophelia VII) are held as more sacred than all others and are home to most of the Orders' convents. Ophelia VII is the Oldest Cardinal World and home of the Synod Ministra. As Terra is covered with administrative buildings, Ophelia VII is covered with Cathedrals and places of worship. Beneath these buildings are vast prisons that hold heretics ready to confess and repent for their sins.5 Sisters on Armageddon A few of the Orders fought at the Third Armageddon War, but it was the Order of our Martyred Lady who largely represented the Sisters of Battle in the Armageddon sector. It was they who were the sole protectors of the Ecclesiarchy and the faithful of Hive Tempestora during the Third Armageddon War. Their base of operations was the Sanctorum of St. Katherine in Hive Tempestora, which became the centre for Ecclesiarchal activities on Armageddon and thus, refuge of the faithful from invaders.6 Hive Tempestora was assaulted during the Third Armageddon war by a surprise assault of Orks emerging from the Boiling Sea. The Sisters were the defense for Hive Tempestora, but the surprise and size of the Ork attack caught the Imperial forces unawares. This allowed the Orks to quickly steal control from the Sisters. The Sisters were forced further into tunnels of the Hive with each attack by the Orks. When the Orks reached the heart of the Hive, the Imperial command structure began to break down as the hordes rapidly pushed on. Several units were dispatched to defend areas which had already been overrun and the few Hive militia they could rally proved to be ineffective against the Orks. They fought a losing battle until they were eventually forced against the great armoured doors of the Sanctorum.6 Here, the Sisters could not retreat any further and it was their duty to defend their sanctuary with their lives. The Order rallied against the Orks and called for every member of the Ecclesiarchy to fight and die in defense of Armageddon's most holy site. It was a battle of attrition and with the sheer weight of numbers the Orks gradually overwhelmed the Sisters. It was a charge by Warboss Nargrim and his elite Nobz that caused the Sister's line to crumble. The lines of Sisters, broken and scattered, attempted to form up again but were readily cut down by the huge tide of Orks. After just hours since the initial invasion by the Orks, no human was left alive inside Hive Tempestora and corpses stained the sacred ground. With the massive destruction at Tempestora, reminiscent of the Tyranids' destruction of the Ultramarines at Ultramar, the Order of Our Martyred Lady was devastated and left with less than three companies upon Armageddon. The loss of Tempestora's Sanctorum devastated the morale of the Sisterhood, and they fought to recover from such a dishonor. Though they lost greatly at the beginning of the campaign, their aid was essential in the final defense of the planet.6 On the other side of Armageddon, the Order of the Argent Shroud, with its five companies under the leadership of Canoness Carmina, were used by General Kurov in the Fire Deserts during the war. They later joined with their fellow Sisters to retake the Holy Sanctorum and restore their lost honor. Organization Divisions of the Adepta Sororitas Convent Convent Sanctorum Convent Prioris Home World Ophelia VII Terra Orders Militant Order of Our Martyred Lady Order of the Valorous Heart Order of the Bloody Rose Order of the Sacred Rose Order of the Ebon Chalice Order of the Argent Shroud Orders Hospitaller Order of the Eternal Candle Order of Serenity Order of the Cleansing Water Order of the Torch Orders Famulous Order of the Key Order of the Gate Order of the Holy Seal Order of the Sacred Coin Orders Dialogous Order of the Holy Word Order of the Quill Order of the Sacred Oath Order of the Lexicon In the beginning, there were only four Orders Militant created by Sister Alicia Dominica and her three fellow Crusading Sisters: Sister Silvana, Sister Lucia, and Sister Katherine.12 • Order of Our Martyred Lady (Sister Katherine, Formerly Order of the Fiery Heart) • Order of the Valorous Heart (Sister Lucia) • Order of the Ebon Chalice (Sister Alicia Dominica) • Order of the Argent Shroud (Sister Silvana) Then mid 38th Millennium, two Orders were added by Ecclesiarch Deacis VI. The Order of the Bloody Rose was created to honor Sister Mina and the Order of the Sacred Rose was created to honor Sister Arabella. Although neither Sister Mina or Sister Arabella led their fellow Sisters into battle, they were martyred just the same and honored as such. Later, Orders were created to deal with non-combatant roles. They were the Orders Hospitaller (dealing with medical aid and purification of the body), Orders Famulous (dealing with law, diplomacy and relations between the Ecclesiarchy and the Imperium), and Orders Dialogous (dealing with research, preaching, and communication). Blind also makes references to Orders Pronatus (dealing with the recovery of holy relics). These are very small Orders, with the only Order Pronatus mentioned being the Order of the Eternal Gate. Each Order follows the same basic hierarchical structure: • Order: Led by the head Canoness called the Canoness Superior who runs the Entire Order. • Preceptory: An organization of individual convents with up to 1,000 Sisters, equivalent to an Adeptus Astartes Chapter, led by a Canoness Preceptor. • Commandery: Normally smaller convents or detachments of militant Sisters with up to 200 Sisters, led by a Canoness Commander. • Mission: The smallest organization of Sisters, consisting of a few units and can be led by a Canoness or the lesser Palatine. Notable members The Founders These six sisters are Alicia Dominica and her faithful companions who joined her in witnessing the Truth of the Golden Throne. They are the founders of the Sisters of Battle and are the most sacred Saints of the Adepta Sororitas.1 Sister Alicia Dominica After Vandire's Reign of Blood, Alicia continued battling against heresy along with Sister Silvana, Sister Mina, Sister Lucia, Sister Katherine and Sister Arabella, her loyal Sisters from before the Golden Throne incident.2 It was under her command that the Sororitas was formed as a Chamber Militant and later joined with the Witch Hunters. She, along with her loyal Sisters (the previous listed Silvana, Mina, Lucia, Katherine and Arabella) were named Living Saints and headed an order of their own. After several centuries, Alicia finally fell in battle. However, it was recorded that she was shot hundreds of times before a lasgun finally found a weakness in her armor. The symbol of Dominica's Order is the ebon skull chalice that was part of her vision from her experience at the Golden Throne, but few beyond those original Sisters know what the symbol actually means.4 Alicia's Companions =Sister Katherine = Saint Katherine was Alicia Dominica's Second in Command and founded the Order of the Fiery Heart. The Order was named based on her fierce personality and her intense desire to destroy heretics. She led her Sisters across the Galaxy spreading the Imperial faith, and eventually visited the world of Sanctus Lys where she hid her golden power armor and The Ardent Blade that was later recovered by Saint Celestine. When Katherine was martyred by a cult of heretics, her order was renamed as the Order of Our Martyred Lady due the deep mourning of her fellow Sisters.4 =Sister Silvana = Saint Silvana was the leader of the Order of the Argent Shroud. She was one of the first Sisters to lead crusades in the name of the Emperor. Her death came at the hand of an assassin, but her body mysteriously vanished. In its place was a silver duplication of her bones which became the most sacred symbol to the Order of the Argent Shroud and its namesake.4 =Sister Mina = Saint Mina had a reputation for being fierce, mysterious, and deadly in battle. She was murdered by a blood cult, whose agents had attacked her while praying. Her body was found along with the shrine, covered in the blood and the corpses of twenty of her attackers. Her symbol, the red rose, represents her strong character and her final death. Thus, the Order of the Bloody Rose was created to honor her spirit and her martyrdom.4 =Sister Lucia = Saint Lucia bravely led the Order of the Valorous Heart. She was the youngest of Alicia Dominica's companion. She was martyred after her capture by a cult that tortured her before her death. Without Lucia's knowledge, a group of her fellow sisters were also captured, but not one of them gave into the pain. Their silence, along with Lucia's, who was under the greatest torture, gave the order their name. Lucia is commonly depicted with a drop of blood running down her cheek. Sometimes, she is represented with Vandire's severed head, that they received after Dominica executed him. All of this reinforces her image of the ideal Battle Sister.4 =Sister Arabella = Sister Arabella was later Martyred and the Order of the Sacred Rose was made in her honor. There is not much information about Arabella or the situation surrounding her Martyrdom.4 Later Figures Modern Saints Celestine, the Living Saint File:Saint Celestine Saint Celestine, the Hieromartyr of the Palatine Crusade, was a Sister Repentia serving the Order of Our Martyred Lady. During fighting at the capital of Eurytion, an apostate world involved in the Palatine Crusade, she fought with great valor, but later was struck down. As the fighting was ended and lost, her body was recovered and taken back with the other Sisters. According to witnesses, "she accounted for over one hundred schismatics during the assault, her Eviscerator cleaving them into ragged chunks as she and her sisters screamed for absolution".2 The next day, Celestine rose from apparent death and was apparently unharmed. Under her lead, the capital fell that day and the Crusade was soon continued with new vigor. Before attacking the Palatine's capital world, Celestine went to the world of Sanctus Lys and entered into a place called the Shrine of the Fiery Heart. When she returned, she was armored in golden artificer armor (Armour of Saint Katherine) and carried a bright blade (the Ardent Blade). Her new appearance, combined with the other miracles, caused Lord Ansgar and other Thorians to declare her as a Living Saint. This would not last, because she was assumed to be destroyed when the renegade Warmaster Forrax caused the explosion of his palace after coming under attack by the Adepta Sororitas. Saint Praxedes Saint Praxedes of Ophelia VII, former Canoness in the Order of Our Martyred Lady fought in the Second Tyrannic War (against the Hive Fleet Kraken) on the Cardinal World of Okassis. She led the Caladenian Imperial Guardsmen with her Sisters into battle and singlehandedly defeated a Hive Tyrant. After buying enough time to allow those of the world to escape, all contact was lost and she was honored as a Martyr for her valiant effort.1 Helena the Virtuous Although not a Saint, Helena is renowned among the Adepta Sororitas and, as a Prioress, is a member of each of the Orders Militants. She began as a member of the Order of the Key and rose to the position of Canoness. Because of her remarkable faith and her calm demeanor, she is revered among the Sisters and the Ecclesiarchy as a great leader.1 Saint Anais Saint Anais was the saint that fought alongside the Sisters of Battle in the RTS-game Soulstorm. She appeared only when an opposing faction attacked the Adepta Sororitas headquarters. Stern, Ephrael Ephrael is the main character of Daemonifuge, a graphic novel by Kev Walker. She was a Seraphim ranked Sister for the Order of Our Martyred Lady. Mysteriously, she was the sole survivor out of 1,200 that was sent to the planet Parnis. Inquisitor Silas Hand originally was sent to identify if she was tainted by Chaos. This led to no conclusion, and Hand was forced to return with her to the planet Parnis. During the return, their vessel's navigator was possessed by Chaos and destroyed their ship, the Hammer of Thor. Escaping, both Hand and Stern were able to land upon the surface. However, they soon confronted the Daemon Asteroth. Only Stern managed to live through the battle, and she is now hunted by the Ordo Malleus.7 Celestian Miriya Celestian Miriya is the main character of Faith and Fire, a novel by James Swallow.8 She is a member of the Order of the Martyred Lady. It was her duty to transport a psyker, Torris Vaun, after he was captured. Nevertheless, mid-transport of the prisoner aboard the ship Mercutio, they were attacked by traitors on the ship. Vaun was freed and Miriya's fellow Sister, Lethe Catena, was killed. Continuing onto her destination of Neva, Miriya was forced the capital Noroc to account for failure of delivering the prisoner by Lord Deacon Viktor LaHayn. LaHayn demanded Miriya to suffer for her actions. It would be her duty to find Vaun. After much searching, Vaun later made himself known when he, leading a group of criminals, attacked and kidnapped the Governor, Emmel. It was Miriya who later allowed him to escape as Vaun's allies destroyed everything they could, including the Nova's Cathedral. When the Chaos finally settled, it was apparent that LaHayn was not all he claimed to be. After much research, Miriya's allies unraveled the plot that involved the freeing of Vaun and the connection to LaHayn. With accusations flying, the planet erupted into war and the Sisters of Battle were brought in full force. After much destruction and warfare, Miriya finally managed to capture Vaun. It was with his interrogation that a greater plot was revealed; Vaun was a product of experimentation on psykers. Miriya, Verity (her vital assistant), and the fellow Sisters Cassandra and Isabel uncovered and destroyed this plot, ending such heretical influences; however, because of the methods used by Miriya and of the original ordeal with Vaun, she was relieved of her position as a Celestian elite and was reduced to a line rank Sister of Battle by Canoness Galatea. It is not known what has happened to her since. Sister Julien Sister Julien is a veteran Celestian in charge of the Sororitas novitiates in the schola progenium on Perlia and a colleague and friend of commissar Ciaphas Cain, in Cain's Last Stand. She was a skilled and experienced card player as well as a warrior, and a Battle sister who did know how to enjoy herself by enjoying drinking and had a lover, for the Sororitas does not actually ask its member to remain celibate Inspiration The Sisters bear a resemblance to several knightly orders from Medieval Europe, and have a strong Gothic feel. Many of their heroines have the personae and attitude of Joan of Arc (especially in Martyrdom and Sainthood). Being an elite army of female zealots, they also bear some resemblance to the Fish Speakers from Frank Herbert's Dune universeneeded The design of the models themselves have a strong fire motif. They also take the Gothic appearance of the Imperium to the extreme: the Exorcist tank is shaped like an organ on treads. Forge World produces alternate versions of their tanks, which have a more "military" and less gothic look. References External links *Sisters of Battle Category:Fictional military organizations Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Imperium (Warhammer 40,000) Category:Warhammer 40,000